Dragonet the Hero
Synopsis Dragonet pushes Bubblegum and Baby Furbo out of the way of a train, causing her to get run over by said train. Despite being in a heavily crippled condition, she is hailed as a hero for risking her life to save the lives of two others. Transcript Elizabeth and her Pokémon were taking a stroll on Akala Island. Bubblegum: Oh crap, there's train tracks ahead... Bubblegum and Baby Furbo started to walk across them when the train started coming. Dragonet: Look out! Dragonet shoves them off the train tracks, causing her to get hit by it. Elizabeth: Dragonet! The puny Rotom-sized fish was no match for the huge train. Finny: Mommy! The poor fish was left in a coma and was bleeding. Finny wanted to pick her up, but knew exactly what was in her blood, so she didn't. Elizabeth: Heahea City's up ahead. Elizabeth picks her up and starts running towards Heahea City. ... Nurse Joy (angrily): You need to be more responsible. You don't let a Pokémon battle until it's in this condition, young lady. Elizabeth: But you don't know what happened! Nurse Joy: What's past is past. Now we have to heal Dragonet for you. Elizabeth: But- Too late. The medical doors had already closed. Ultra turns into a Chansey to hopefully be let inside. Elizabeth: Don't. You'll distract them. Let them do their job. Ultra: I don't even have medical training either. While Nurse Joy was attending to her injuries, Elizabeth was texting her mom so she knew what happened. She looked up. The needle sign was still red. Ultra: Dragonet’s gonna be in there for a while. There’s no telling how many injuries she sustained. Suddenly, Baby Furbo ran up. Baby Furbo: What's going on? Elizabeth pointed to the sign. Elizabeth: It's Dragonet. She isn't too good. Baby Furbo: Is it serious? Elizabeth: Yes. A train ran her over. The needle sign dimmed. Chansey and Nurse Joy came out of the operating room, with Dragonet laying on her stretcher. Elizabeth: Are you alright?! Chansey: She's resting. The procedure went well and she should be fine. She was still unconscious, but at least she was alright. Baby Furbo: That's why Pokémon Centers even exist. Finny: Is Mommy going to be okay? Nurse Joy: She will. Now she needs to rest in the recovery room. ... Hours later, in the recovery room... Dragonet started to wake up. She opened her eyes and realized she was lying on a cushion. Dragonet: Huh? Elizabeth was kneeling by her cushion. Rotom: Wakey wakey! Dragonet: What happened? All I remember was saving Bubblegum and then blacking out. Elizabeth: You got hit by a train. Baby Furbo: I could have pulled you out of the way with Vine Whip or something, but I didn't think about it. The TV in the recovery room was suddenly interrupted by a news report. Reporter: A fish by the name of Ninja Dragonet apparently risked her life earlier today to save a Mega Audino and an unidentified pink thing from a moving train. Bubblegum: *sigh* It's Bubblegum, idiot. Baby Furbo: My actual name is Fluffy Chu, but I go by Baby Furbo. My real name just sounds weird. ... Dragonet: Man, that train hit me hard. To be Continued in: Helpful Shapeshifting.Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes